ScaredyCath
by MBInc
Summary: Catherine gets surprised.WARNING:FEMMESLASH.Catherine's POV. ONESHOT.


DISCLAIMER: CSI belongs to CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer.

**Scaredy-Cath**

By

MBInc

At first I hadn't heard a thing –I was too involved with the book I was reading. But there it was again, not really loud, but noticeable: a knock at the door.

Reluctantly I placed my book next to me on the couch and stood up, heading for the front door. As I walked over I checked my watch. 10:30 pm. Who could it be at this hour?

Looking through the spy-hole I noticed a tall figure standing there, hands behind their back.

The darkness outside didn't allow me to get a good look at the person's face. Immediately my 'investigator' skills kick in and I reach for the key lying on the small table next to the front door. Opening the small case fastened on the wall I grab out my gun.

There was again a soft knock at the door.

"Who's there?" I quietly asked.

But there came no answer.

Raising my gun and taking my stance I spoke up again –a little louder this time, "Who's there?"

Still no answer.

I check the spy-hole again and now I can't see the person anymore, but there's something lying on the ground.

I grip my gun even tighter, my index-finger placed along the barrel –I'd rather not fire a round 'cause of my nerves. Reaching for the doorknob I take in a deep breath before opening the door a little.

My eyebrows shoot up as I see what is lying on the ground. I look around –there's a car near my driveway, but I don't see anyone near it. I put the safety back on my gun and kneel down. My hands reach out and as I'm about to grab it into my hand I hear a sound.

I immediately react by standing up, pointing my gun at the person who suddenly had appeared in front of me again.

Hands fly up in the air in surrender, huge hazel eyes lock with mine.

"Cath," Sara gasped, "It's me. Didn't you hear me? And can you please put that gun down?"

I look down to see my gun still pointed at her. Smiling sheepishly at her I lower my gun and step aside, placing my gun back in its case while letting her in.

"Sorry," I mutter as I lock the case again.

As I turn around I am captured in her arms, her lips claiming mine in a fiery kiss. I rather feel than hear her moan as I sweep my tongue across her bottom lip.

As she breaks off the kiss our eyes meet and she breaks out in a beautiful gap-toothed smile. _Oh, how I love that smile._

Suddenly I realize there had been something on the ground in front of my door. "What are you doing here?" I ask my lover as I tug on her arm to guide her towards the living room.

But she doesn't move an inch.

So I turn back at her and her eyes are sparkling. Sparkling with love.

Her hands settle on my hips, her face comes closer to mine –I can feel her breath on my lips. But instead of kissing me, she bends down even further.

I gulp audibly as I catch up with what she is about to do. She is on one knee now, still smiling with an air of confidence I haven't seen very often before.

She reaches in the pocket of her jacket. _Oh my God. Oh my God, _Is my new mantra.

"Catherine," Sara starts as she takes my hand. "We have been together for almost two years. We've been through a lot. Good and bad. There have been major changes in both our lives, and there is at least one more change I'd like to make."

She opens the little box and a beautiful engagement ring meets my eyes.

"Catherine Willows," she says as I feel a little squeeze in my hand. Looking back up from the ring into her eyes she continued, "Will you marry me?"

I'm shocked, I'm speechless, I'm…I'm…Wow.

She looks at me expectantly and I realize I still haven't answered. So, I lean down and just before our lips touch I breathe my answer. "Yes, Sara Sidle, my answer is yes."

I can feel her lips curl into an even bigger smile as we kiss. She then places the ring on my finger, kissing each of my fingertips, caressing my hand.

I pull her up to her feet and hug her tightly, her strong arms immediately pulling me close, giving me a safe feeling, a feeling of being home.

"And to think I was such a scaredy-cat that I pulled my gun on you," I say as I avoid her eyes, a bit ashamed.

She cups my chin and forces my eyes to meet hers.

"Scaredy-cat or not," she started, "at least you are my Cath."

And with that said she claimed my lips her arms sneaking towards my ass, pulling me upwards. My legs wrap themselves around her waist and in her arms we walk to our bedroom, to start a night filled with love.

**The End**

Thanks for reading!


End file.
